Kento Koshiba and Asako Kageyama Get The Lion King on VHS/Shreeky Gets Super Grounded
Cast *Kento Koshiba *Asako Kageyama *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Sakurako Koinuma *Senichi Tanaka *Shimajirō Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Shreeky *Jimmy Five *Smudge *Mammy-Two Shoes Transcript *Kento Koshiba: Hey, Inuyasha and Kagome *Inuyasha: Yes, Kento Koshiba? *Kento Koshiba: Can me and Asako Kageyama get The Lion King on VHS? *Kagome: Yes, it is because you both behave at The Lion King Broadway. *Kento Koshiba: Thanks, Inuyasha and Kagome. *Inuyasha: You're welcome. *Kagome: You're welcome. *Kento Koshiba: Come on, Asako-san. We must go to a bus stop. *Koshiba and Asako Kageyama soon went to a bus stop and a bus arrived to bring them to a DVD store next to a largest GoAnimate Omega Cinemas that is about 10 million times larger and bigger than the New South China Mall. *Michael De Santa: Jimmy De Santa, how dare you watch Sausage Party?! You were supposed to watch Moana but you do not know anything about Captain America: Civil War on DVD for you! *Amanda De Santa: When we get home when I turn on the largest flat screen TV in your bedroom, I will change the channel from Danny Phantom on Nicktoons to Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel! *Jimmy Five and Smudge: (running away while his parents chase them) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (X50) *Store Clerk: Welcome to the Disney Store, how may I help you? *Kento Koshiba: Can me and my girlfriend my age, Asako Kageyama have The Lion King on VHS? *Store Clerk: Here you go. *Asako Kageyama: Thank you. *Kento Koshiba: Thank you. *Koshiba headed back to his house with Asako Kageyama. Kento Koshiba is in his bedroom with his girlfriend his age, Asako Kageyama and they are ready to watch The Lion King on VHS. *Asako Kageyama: Yes, we can't wait to watch The Lion King on VHS. We happily watched that movie with our friends and classmates in 2011. *Kento Koshiba: Yeah, the nicest part about you was that you comforted me everytime I cried during the saddest part of The Lion King at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. *Kikko Hayashida: Hey, Kento Koshiba and Asako Kageyama, before you both watch The Lion King on VHS, Akio Toriyama and I have something to tell you, but you two are not in trouble. *Kikko Hayashida: Shreeky got Planes on DVD. *Kento Koshiba: What?! Shreeky is so going to get it! *Shreeky: Oh no! It's Shimajirō Shimano and some of his friends!! I'm so busted! *Kikko Hayashida: OH!! (X40) Shreeky, how dare you brought Planes on DVD while grounded!!! You know better than to buy Inside Out in DVD when Kento Koshiba and Asako Kageyama brought The Lion King on VHS And also, you know that DVD of Planes was made by Pixar!!! *Akio Toriyama: Kikko Hayashida is right!! You were supposed to get The Lion King: Platinum Edition on DVD, but no!! You completely disobeyed us!! *Kikko Hayashida: That's it!! You are so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded super big time!! I'm going to return Inside Out on DVD back to Walmart and tell the store manager not to let you get any movies made by Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Viacom, Nelvana, DreamWorks, FremantleMedia, Blue Sky, FUNimation, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Van Beuren, Video Brinquedo, Sony Pictures Animation, Hasbro, Ubisoft, Mojang, Activision, Scott Cawthon and Midway and you will never get it back ever again!! *Hayashida soon angrily took the Planes DVD away from Shreeky and went to Walmart to return it *Shreeky: Noooooooooooooo!! *Kento Koshiba: Now you will watch The Lion King on VHS with us again and that is final! *Shreeky: But, I do not like The Lion King because Mimirin Midorihara cries during the saddest part of The Lion King! *Shimajirō: Too bad, this is what you'll get for what you did today! *Shimajirō: When I order The Lion King, Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast and Woody Woodpecker DVDs from Amazon Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Shreeky gets grounded series